Genus: Pieris. 
Species: japonica. 
Demonination: Katsura.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lily-of-the-valley shrub and is a perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new invention is known botanically as Pieris japonica and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventor in 1986 in a cultivated area of Kazakai, Hirata, Japan as a sport of the parent plant Pieris japonica (unpatented). The inventor is a collector of plants and author of numerous books on the subject of variegated plants, and observed the unique qualities of xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99. The inventor selected xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 for its dark red new foliage, and rose-colored flowers. The wine-red foliage turns dark green.
The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 are, continuous new growth through spring and summer, large glossy leaves that are wine-red in color before turning green, and rose-colored flowers. For best performance xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 requires semi-shade or sun, and slightly acidic soil with a ph of 4.5 to 5.5.
The closest comparison plant is Pieris japonica xe2x80x98Red Millxe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Red Millxe2x80x99 by flower color, dark red new growth, and large glossy leaves.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 was carried out by the inventor in 1989 in order to provide a plant for evaluation and further multiplication at the nursery firm Fa. C. Esveld in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Pieris cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Pieris known to the inventors. xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 exhibits a broad, upright, bushy habit.
2. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 exhibits rose-colored flowers and glossy leaves.
3. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 exhibits new foliage that is wine-red in color and later changes to dark green.
4. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 blooms in early spring.
5. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 reaches 300 cm. in height and 150 cm. in width at maturity.
6. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 is an evergreen shrub.
7. Pieris xe2x80x98Katsuraxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 6.